


21 things

by nothingislittle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dialogue-Only, Heavy Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Post S3, Tumblr Prompt, super sad, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingislittle/pseuds/nothingislittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock overcome their inner obstacles and finally sleep together. But John is still with Mary. And Mary is still dangerous. 21 conversations between John and Sherlock as they figure out living like this and what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 things

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a series of ask prompts from these tumblr posts: http://32teeth.tumblr.com/post/71696340758/collecting-fragments, http://xfactorera.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a

**1\. things you said at 1 a.m.**

 "Why are we doing this?”

“What else would we do?”

“Is this where we've always been headed?”

“We would have found out a lot sooner if it weren't for her.”

“We would have found out a lot sooner if you hadn't left.”

“It's just a magic trick.”

“That's how I think of you.”

 

**2\. things you said sitting still**

 “What time is it?”

“You’re wearing a watch.”

“And?”

“I hate you.”

“No. You don’t.”

“...”

“...”

“Half past ten. Prat.”

 

**3\. things you said in the under the stars**

 “You have to stop doing this.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Sherlock. She’s bound to notice you sitting outside our flat one night. The cigarette butts, at least.”

“She doesn’t care.”

“Sherlock.”

“Leave her.”

“Sherlock. For me.”

“I hate the fucking solar system.”

 

**4\. things you said i wouldn’t understand**

 “We could be an entire galaxy. We could be shooting from one star to the next and falling like confetti. We could be small things and big things and stories and dreams. We could be an epic.”

\--

“What would I be if you hadn’t found me? What would I be if you hadn’t left? What would I be if I hadn’t used her to fill in the cracks?”

  

**5\. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were**

“This is the most ridiculous film I’ve ever been made to sit through.”

“Quiet.”

“‘Q?’ What kind of name is ‘Q’”

“Quiet or I’ll gag you.”

“Don’t tease.”

“What did I say?”

“... pass the damn popcorn.”

 

**6\. things you said i will never forget**

 “There.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Harder_.”

 

**7\. things you said in your sleep**

 “Please don’t hurt me anymore. _Please_."

\--

"So much blood. There was … so much blood. _"_

 

**8\. things you said with that i wish you hadn’t**

 “Why do you always do this to me?”

“Well I’m sorry to be such a burden.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“It’s what you always _mean_. If anyone’s the burden, it’s _you_.”

“Why won’t you listen to me?”

“Why don’t you leave?”

“ … _yeah_. Why don’t I?”

  

**9\. things you said on the phone**

“Is she awake?”

“Why do you always ask me about her?”

“Can she hear us?”

“She couldn’t if she tried.”

“Don’t get poetic now.”

“If not with you, then when?”

“You break my heart every day.”

“...”

“Goodnight.”

 

**10\. things you said on the highway**

 “This is untenable.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Well if the answer isn’t _obvious_ …”

“Do not start.”

“You’re stalling.”

“Do you want her to shoot you again?”

“...”

“I told you, it’s _delicate_.”

“It’s a nightmare.”

“You have no idea.”

 

**11\. things you said while you were drunk**

 "I should have waited for you.”

"Shh."

"I'm sorry."

"You're certainly not alone."

  

**12\. things you said at the kitchen table**

 “I quite like these peas.”

“It’s a tetrazzini.”

“If you say so.”

“Good to see you eating.”

“Good to see you.”

 

  **13\. things you said with the tv on mute**

 “What time do you have to leave?”

“Soon.”

“Of course.”

  

**14\. things you said in the backseat of the cab**

“Hey. Good work.”

“Mm.”

“No, really. Brilliant.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

**15\. things you said but not out loud**

  _Turn around. Look at me. Will you ever see me? Can y_ ou?

\--

_It’s not like this is real. But it’s good enough. It could be. It could be._

  

**16\. things you said that made me feel real**

 “I need your help on this case.”

“What do I do?”

 

**17\. things you said while holding my hand**

 “Do you suppose, if we let go, I would fall?”

“Very, very far.”

“The last time we held hands we were running away.”

“Aren’t we?”

 

**18\. things you said when you were scared**

“Why … why are you … going so slow?”

“Look at me.”

“John I—”

“I want to see your eyes.”

“I, I, ah, I can’t.”

“Shh. Breathe. And let go.”

“John … I need … I need—”

“I have you.”

“Oh _god._ ”

“That’s it.”

   

**19\. things you said with clenched fists**

 “You’ve got to do it soon.”

“I don’t know how!”

“Just pack a bag!!”

“She is _dangerous_.”

“You don’t think I can protect you.”

“Don’t make this about you.”

“I am so sick of this.”

 

**20\. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear**  

“If I had known it would be like this, I might not have come back.”

  --

“Hello?”

“...”

“Yeah. Soon.”

“...”

“Driving me crazy, as usual.”

“...”

“Just a case.”

“...”

“Love you, too.”

  

**21\. things you said while we cried**

 “We’ll think of something. We’ll find a way.”

“...”

“We’ll be together.”

“When?”

“I … I don’t know.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts can also be found as individual posts on my tumblr at teapotsubext.tumblr.com. I have attempted to make them work as both stand alone posts, so that whatever story or outcome you want to imagine applies, as well as a cohesive fic. I think they're fun to look at both ways. Please feel free to comment, I love you hear from you!


End file.
